HT 2: Halloween Request
by Sweetberry771
Summary: Request by retro mania. The monsters, humans and children settle down for a Halloween movie fest. Not a good idea. Disclaimer is at the start of the chapter.


_**Summary: Halloween is just around the corner. So the Hotel monsters, humans and children settle down for a Halloween film festival. Not a good idea. This was actually a request from retro mania.**_

 _ **I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Hades, Persephone or the movies featured in this. However, I do own Jenna, Wilbur, Tyler, Abe and Lowell (and Zack & Cassie). Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, Virginia Wolf, Penipatria, Ilene, Victor Stein, Shadow and Dusk, Devon and Charlie, Oldina Snowcharmerio, Jessie (Jenna and Johnny's cousin) and the Charmallures belong to AnonymousZGirl (She and I co-own the werehyenas). Katy belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is property of Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 lent me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia, Brianna and Alice Grave. Song of the Elemental Pheonixs also lent Cordelia, Van Helsing's daughter as well as Jucifer and his kids. Please check them out; they are all incredible people. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Alright! Scare movie fest is now ready for business!" Johnny cheered.

Dennis, Johnny and Mavis' dhampir 4 year old son laughed with glee and excitement.

"Settle down, Johnny. Your stupid is showing" Jenna, Johnny's younger sister remarked. A five year old Virginia sat beside her mother. Emina, who was now 7 years old, was curiously patting Jenna's swollen abdomen to feel her little brother or sister kick.

Wilbur, Jenna's werewolf zing was preoccupied with getting the twins, Zack and Cassie to sit still. Unfortunately, the fact that a now teenage Wally was arguing with his zing, Devon wasn't helping.

Wilf and Charlie watched as Wilbur tried to calm two of his children down.

Dracula glanced around the bingo room, where the Halloween films were going to be shown. He knew tonight was going to be interesting. Beside him, Cordelia was talking with Mavis and Dennis.

Wilbur finally succeeded in getting the twins to sit still. So he sat next to Jenna.

A now preteen Winnie sat with her pre-zing, Orpheus and chatted. He just leaned back and listened to her talk.

"Can we just get on with the movies?" Victor, Frank and Eunice's teenage son yelled.

"Alright, fine" Wally said as he pressed play on the remote.

* * *

 **The Ring**

"Dude, I don't get it" Fang remarked. Katya smacked Jeager upside the head for teaching Fang this bad attitude.

"This is a famous film from my homeland. It's about a haunted video tape" Oldina stated. Abe just smiled.

"Oh, I haven't seen this in years…" Cassy stated.

Ilene continued watching with a bored look on her face.

"Ah! Creepy girl!" Wally yelled in panic. Devon laughed at him.

Charlie got scared and clung to Wilf.

Wilbur gave Jenna a concerned look. "Hon, you sure by watching this you won't go into labour?" he asked her.

Jenna laughed and leaned on Wilbur's side. "That's not a thing, sweetie" she teased him.

"Yeah, dad. It doesn't exactly work like that" Emina stated.

"Ok, so explain what's so creepy about that girl?" Callula asked the yuki-onna (snow woman).

"She has a gift that controls human lives, she can actually kill. 7 days after watching the video, Sadako-san crawls out of the TV and gives you a heart attack…" Oldina murmured.

Abe laughed awkwardly. "Ain't she adorable?" he said.

""Creepy!" Wally complained.

* * *

 **An American Werewolf In London**

"Are you kidding me?! This is bullcrap!" Wally yelled. Earning a kick in the head from his oldest brother.

"Watch the mouth, Wally Wolf. Your niece and nephew are right there!" Wilbur scolded.

Devon burst into a fit of laughter.

Being 2 year olds, Zack and Cassie gasped. "Uncle Wally said a bad word!" they cried. They then ran over to bug their grandparents for sweets.

"But seriously, where did the whole turning into a werewolf after being bitten by one comes from?" Wilf asked.

Charlie hummed as she shrugged.

"Not a clue. Werewolves only bite to kill" Wilbur remarked.

"You bit Mom and you didn't kill her…" Emina pointed out.

Wilbur patted Emina's head. "Well, that's a bit different, kiddo" he stated.

Jenna sighed. "But you gotta give them credit for how they try and create the transformation" she told Mavis.

"Yeah, some human's renditions of us monsters are impressive" Mavis agreed.

Jessie shrugged and leaned back against Henry. "You even get this?" she asked him.

"Nope, not a clue" Henry stated.

* * *

 **Bram Stoker's Dracula**

"Ugh, who is this chump?" Connor and Ashton yelled.

"Beats me" Alexis remarked. Olivia shrugged.

Dracula was furious at one particular detail. "I DO NOT SAY 'BLA-DE-BLAH'! Where do they even get that idea?!" he yelled.

Cordelia smiled in amusement at her re-zing.

Mavis and Johnny laughed, like they had when Dennis had said that to Dracula.

"Bla-de-blah!" Dennis repeated, thinking it was funny.

All the other older monsters kept laughing.

Little Penipatra tilted her head. As did Celina.

Griffynna just laughed loudly. Beth smiled proudly. "She's got your sense of humour, Griffin" she told him.

Griffin grinned sheepishly. "Guilty" he remarked.

Zack & Cassie then started fighting again.

* * *

 **Jeepers Creepers**

"Can I use a curse word to describe this dude?" Jeager asked.

"No!" Katya remarked.

Abe pulled a face. 'What the heck is this guy, anyway?" he asked.

"Not a clue" Vic admitted.

Many of the monsters shrugged.

"This looks trippy" Frank remarked.

Eunice groaned. "The screaming is really annoying" she drawled.

Murray turned to Mel. "Gotta appreciate the originality behind this one, huh baby?" he pointed out.

"That's true" Mel replied.

* * *

 **Silent Hill**

"More original monsters, yay" Callula remarked.

Everyone continued to watch it, fascinated.

"Hey, who's the guy with a pyramid on his head? I like this guy" Murray asked.

"That's Pyramid Head, he's one of the most badass bosses in his franchise" Jenna shouted.

"Huh?" Katy asked.

"Silent Hill started off as a video game. It's kinda weird but amazing at the same time" Jenna explained.

Fang then started bugging Jeager and Katya to buy the game for his birthday.

* * *

 **The Blair Witch Project**

Eventually, the witch housekeeping decided to take a break and watch this particular film.

"Pssh, this is so fake" one witch remarked.

"Why are we even watching this?' Callula asked.

Johnny pulled a face. "Uh oh, forgot this one makes me puke" he stated.

Mavis laughed.

"Charming" Sebastian commented. Ironically, he and Marcus had not said a word during the whole fest.

"One more film to go and we're done" Dracula decided, not knowing how much more of this he could take.

* * *

 **Alien**

"Man, look at the size of this guy!" Fang gasped. His sisters chatted in agreement.

Wally and Devon watched the screen in awe. "Holy rabies, I want a flamethrower!" they yelled in unison.

"That's got to be the creepiest alien I've ever seen" Cassy admitted.

Frank ran around in panic mode.

Dracula facepalmed.

"Meh, we can do better than that" Marcus bragged.

Sebastian shook his head. "It's a movie, bonehead" he scolded his younger brother.

* * *

As the credits rolled, Dracula got up and turned the lights back on. He rubbed his forehead to get rid of his headache.

Cordelia knew what to do and stepped in. "Alright, everyone. Let's call it a night and go to our rooms" she requested.

The monsters stood up and trudged to their rooms, some of them talking about what they had just seen. Vic grabbed his human sisters and carried them out over his shoulders.

"Oi, Vic, put us down!" Devon yelled.

"Vic, this isn't funny!" Charlie cried.

"Yes, it is!" Vic remarked.

Frank followed after Vic, telling his son to be careful with his sisters. Eunice then followed after her husband.

Wilbur stood up and helped Jenna up. He then picked up the sleeping Zach and Cassie. They then walked to their room, Virginia and Emina following them.

"Whew, these two are a handful…" Wilbur commented, careful not to wake the twins as he indicated them.

"But worth it, right?" Jenna asked.

Wilbur smiled at his wife. "Yeah, they definitely are" he agreed.

Mavis carried a sleeping Dennis as she and Johnny returned to their room.

Dracula sighed. "Who's idea was that?" he asked.

Cordelia patted Dracula's arm. "Yours, dear" she giggled.

"Point taken. Let's retire, shall we?" Dracula stated, offering his arm to Cordelia. Once she accepted, they went to their room.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's the request done. Classic getting into the Halloween spirit. If you have any other requests, let me know. Otherwise, this is it from me. Bye!**_


End file.
